Dream World 2
by KuroRyu01
Summary: This is the second part of my story. I will say that this is where I need to change some names but its really good, one of the best I have ever written.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Steven awoke in a run down cabin. He sat up in a wooden ben with rags for blankets. His head hurt for the fight in the plains. His armor and sword laid in the corner of the room. He stood up and put the armor on. He walked out of the room and noticed a man and woman sitting in chairs next to the fire place. The man was first to speak. "Glad your awake. Had quite a fight in the plains." Steven remembered back at the plains and the man saving him. "So you're the one who save me?" The man rose for the chair he sat in and walked up to Steven. "The name's Cameron." Steven looked at the Cameron, "Why am I here." Steven asked the question hoping for a reasonable answer. "You, my friend, was attacked by a level 50 monster, what it was doing in the newbie area is beyond me." Cameron explained how he saved his life and what happened to his friend. "Wait, will Scott be able to log back on?" Cameron stood there thinking about that question. "Well, I'm not sure. You see I only created the monster, None Playable Characters and 75 of the land. You will have to ask the other creator Steven. He has the answer for you."

Steven waited in the cabin for a while. He was in a long though about what happen earlier on in the game. "Wait that's it, this is just a game so can't I log off?" Before Cameron could answer the woman sitting next to him answered. "Not right now, nor can you log in." "Huh, why?" Cameron was getting uneasy about this whole conversation. "Well this all goes back to the war of Maim Frame. The monsters were controlled by mages that were thinking for themselves. They destroyed maim frame and were kill or some thing like that, any ways they were not heard from again. Steven and I killed only two of the three. Now the third on has come back for revenge." Cameron had a stack of paper work on a desk near by his seat. "What might I ask are those?" Steven pointed at the stacks. Cameron walked over to the stack of papers and flipped threw them. " These are all the players who lost their lives during the war." Steven looked at the stack of papers sitting on the desk, there had to be over five million people who died during the war. "I must fight in that war." With out even moving to grab his sword Cameron stopped him. " You must be one damn fool! You are only a Level one. You will get ripped apart."

"Then what am I suppose to do."

"There is one way, but it will take a long time and you will need to be patient."

"Any thing, what must I do?"

"I will train you myself, it will be brutal and by the end of it you will hate me."

"I don't care I just want to help with the war."

Cameron soon took Steven as his trainee, it took five long months of sword fighting, food collection, and other survival techniques. Steven grew stronger with every passing day. Soon Steven grew tired of waiting and wanted to help on the battle front.

"Master how long must I wait?"

"When I say your ready!"

"When will that be? People are dying by the second and I am here doing nothing!"

"Its foolish to go out when your not ready."

"But I am, I am ready."

"No! You are not ready, the monsters are nothing to that you have fought during training. They are stronger, meaner, they will kill you upon sight."

"You say that master but how do you know for sure?"

"I seen it many of times. I been out there once and I never want to return."

"Master, I..."

"Fine, you want to throw your life away go for it. When you see Steven, the creator, tell him Cameron wishes him good luck."

"Yes Master."

Later that night Steven left. With the directions he got from Cameron he was off to the battle field. He traveled threw the forest for three days fighting small monsters and gaining levels. He knew what and what not to fight, and with the sword, Tilic, that Cameron gave him he was always victor.

One night as he set up camp and cooked the last of his food supplies he heard distance noises. He grabbed his sword and ran to the cause of the noises. There in an open field was a battle going on. About five thousand, give or take, were lined up and looking death in the eyes. A cross form them about fifty feet were their enemies. Basically every monster known on this game. Steven ran to join the warriors. As he grew near four horse men rode sword ready and ready to take off his head.

"You there, who are you?"

"Steven."

"Impossible, Steven is up front ready to lead the attack."

"Not Steven the creator, Steven the player, dose it matter, you can use all the help you can get."

"Fine, you line up and wait for further orders."

"Yes Sir."

Steven lined up next to a barbarian and a Assassin. He drew his sword and gripped it. His knees were giving away as he waited for the attack.

Come on Steven this is what you been waiting for

Soon Steven rode up to the front lines, drawing his sword and turning to face the enemies, he turned once more to the players for one last speech.

"Players, the time has come for us to separate the men from the boys or the girls from the woman. The time that you take up arms and defend this world. We will not lose it, we will not be thrown around like rag dolls. Our four fathers founded this place and even though they were weak at first the grew stronger, I believe that we can do the same as they did and draw these monsters out off this land. The time has come for us to kill! Do not count your prayers, not the letters you write home, but the number of monsters you kill. Death, death to the monster scums!"

With a roar from the players we attacked. Holding one to the sword with both hands, screaming at the top of my lungs. Soon after the monsters did the same, letting out a loud roar the were off after us. We approached, a wave up monsters and players flew threw the air and we made connection. Steven ran over the bodies of the dead swinging his sword at every monster in his sight. The cries of players and monsters drowned out the clash of swords hitting the monsters bones.

After hours upon hours of killing the battle field seemed to calm down, horns were sounded in the distance and the monsters ran to that sound. Steven, the creator, gathered what was left of the players and rode back to MaimFrame. When we reached town there were about forty million troops within the town. As Steven rode to the spot where, what seemed to be his troops, he jumped off of his horse and walked into a hut. He didn't come out of that hut for what seemed to be an hour. When he finally did Steven walked up to him.

"Hey Steven, could I ask you some thing?"

"Sure, ask away."

"When can I go home?"

"I... I really don't know."

"I also have another question,"

"Is it about your friend?"

"Ya, what will happen to him?"

"Well if he didn't get kicked out of the game when he was killed then his soul is trapped in this game."

"There has to be a way to free him."

"Cameron nor I have found away, but we are still researching that."

"And what of this war, Why did it have to start?!"

"No more questions, you need you rest. The enemy will attack later tonight."

"How do you know?"

"You forget that I helped create this game."

Almost every one of the players seemed to have cuts for body parts missing. What was suppose to be a nice game turned out to be a living nightmare. Players cried themselfs to sleep while others cleaned there weapons. By looking at this mess you could tell who the Noobs were and who the long time players were. Off in one of the corners of the camp a small boy set up camp. Steven saw him and made his way over.

"Hey."

The boy looked up at Steven as he made his way over to his camp. Steven noticed that he was looking threw his equipment.

"Taking a last look threw you equipment?"

"Well, one could say that but.."

"But what, don't you have every thing you need?"

"That's the thing, during the last battle I thought I had enough to get me threw it and them some...but I ran out of potions midway threw, I hide after that."

"...I see. Well during the next battle I fight beside you."

"That would be great ummm.

"Steven."

"Willos the name.

Willo and Steven stayed up that night talking about there homes and family, there friends and stories about there time in Dream World. The night seemed to just fly by. Finally Steven looked up at the last bit of stars in the sky. Willo seeing Steven do this did the same.

"You see that Willo?"

"See what?"

"The stars, they are great warriors that look down upon us."

"Warriors?"

"Cameron told me a story when I was training with him about how the warrior fought for peace threw out the land."

"Could you please tell me?"

"Sure...Lets see how did it go. OK.

About fifteen years back when this server just started, a great war broke out threw out the lands and players just like us were called to arms. These people were just like us, not very experienced. Steven lead an army to the north of the lands and Cameron lead and his army to the south. This war lasted for many years and the warriors became the strongest in the whole game. They finally came up to the castle were this wizard of some sort

lived. These warriors embarked into fierce combat. The castle was guarded well. Most of the warriors died by archers lined up on the castle wall. The others approached the castle gates and broke threw. On the other side the enemy was waiting and leaped to attack the first thing that they saw. This battle lasted for many days when finally the warriors made it into the castle and fought there way up to the wizard. Before the warriors could finish them off the wizard casted a spell that killed both him and the warriors. Dream World had no stars before this and after that war stars soon appeared in the sky."

Willo looked up into the skies, his eyes were that of a child that got what he always wanted. Stevens mind wandered back to when Scott and him started this game and asked him self that one question. Did Scott become one of those stars?

"Hey, Steven. Do you think we could become part of the sky?"

"Perhaps one day..."

Not long after horns were sounded from the guards. Steven, the creator, came busting out of his tent with his sword tightly in his hands.

"People get ready for a hell of a battle!"

Loud bangs came from the front gate as every warrior stood ready. Bang...Bang louder and louder the noise got. Steven stood next to Willo as they got ready for the attack. Archers shot at what they could make out. Many of them fell with arrows in there eyes or other parts of the body. Steven could feel his heart beating fast as the noise finally stopped. Many people were confused, the archers stopped the attack and the noise was no more. The creator did not let down his guard for a second. Finally the noise came again but this time they broke threw. Monsters of many size rushed threw not giving the people a chance to attack. Steven and Willo fought trying to stay right next to each other and the creator barked orders when he wasn't slicing down what ever got in his way.

Willo was a great fighter, his sword of Calice was great at hitting the target and tearing threw them no problem. He was killing one after another. Monsters kept coming forcing them to retreat back into the keep. Steven and Willo did what they could to fall back but were suddenly stuck fighting while others ran for there lives. The creator was the last off the field, he took one look back to see if he left any one when he saw Steven and Willo.

"Fools, fun!"

"Willo, Run I'll hold them!"

"Never! You run I'll hold them!"

"Both of you hurry before the gates close!"

"You heard him Steven!"

Willo shoved Steven into the castle right before the gates closed, All Steven could do was watch as his new friend was fighting for his life. Willo was winging his sword, hitting monsters after monsters. Soon the monsters started slashing him. "Ahhhh!" This was all Steven could hear. Willo did not give up after that, no, he kept fighting while the monsters slashed him more. Soon Willo was on his knees and leaning on his sword.

"Damn, huff, huff I can't go out like this."

Willo took one look back at Steven that just sat there watching Willo fight and couldn't do a thing.

"Steven! You make it back to your family! AHHHHHH!"

Willo stood up and charged at the group of monsters. He kill the first few but soon took hits. This still didn't stop him. Once more he ran swinging his sword like a mad man, and he took the hits again. Soon blood was all you could see of him. Willo took one look back and smiled. After that the monsters were on top of him and tearing him apart. Steven jumped up and grabbed the gate.

"Willo!"

The monsters looked back and ran for the gates. Steven, the creator ran and grabbed Steven telling him to follow him now before it was too late.

"I can't leave him!"

"He's dead there is nothing you can do about it."

"I have to save him!"

"Please forgive me for this."

"Huh?"

Steven hit Steven over the head with the butt of his sword knocking him out. Steven grabbed him and ran trying to find a way out, but knew that this was only the beginning and that the man that he held would soon become an important part of Dream World History.

The monsters soon held more the 40 of Dream World and the Humans were soon losing more and more land. Both the creators knew that this would be one hell of a war, and that they would need a miracle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Steven awoke in a run down cabin. He sat up in a wooden ben with rags for blankets. His head hurt for the fight in the plains. His armor and sword laid in the corner of the room. He stood up and put the armor on. He walked out of the room and noticed a man and woman sitting in chairs next to the fire place. The man was first to speak. "Glad your awake. Had quite a fight in the plains." Steven remembered back at the plains and the man saving him. "So you're the one who save me?" The man rose for the chair he sat in and walked up to Steven. "The name's Cameron." Steven looked at the Cameron, "Why am I here." Steven asked the question hoping for a reasonable answer. "You, my friend, was attacked by a level 50 monster, what it was doing in the newbie area is beyond me." Cameron explained how he saved his life and what happened to his friend. "Wait, will Scott be able to log back on?" Cameron stood there thinking about that question. "Well, I'm not sure. You see I only created the monster, None Playable Characters and 75 of the land. You will have to ask the other creator Steven. He has the answer for you."

Steven waited in the cabin for a while. He was in a long though about what happen earlier on in the game. "Wait that's it, this is just a game so can't I log off?" Before Cameron could answer the woman sitting next to him answered. "Not right now, nor can you log in." "Huh, why?" Cameron was getting uneasy about this whole conversation. "Well this all goes back to the war of Maim Frame. The monsters were controlled by mages that were thinking for themselves. They destroyed maim frame and were kill or some thing like that, any ways they were not heard from again. Steven and I killed only two of the three. Now the third on has come back for revenge." Cameron had a stack of paper work on a desk near by his seat. "What might I ask are those?" Steven pointed at the stacks. Cameron walked over to the stack of papers and flipped threw them. " These are all the players who lost their lives during the war." Steven looked at the stack of papers sitting on the desk, there had to be over five million people who died during the war. "I must fight in that war." With out even moving to grab his sword Cameron stopped him. " You must be one damn fool! You are only a Level one. You will get ripped apart."

"Then what am I suppose to do."

"There is one way, but it will take a long time and you will need to be patient."

"Any thing, what must I do?"

"I will train you myself, it will be brutal and by the end of it you will hate me."

"I don't care I just want to help with the war."

Cameron soon took Steven as his trainee, it took five long months of sword fighting, food collection, and other survival techniques. Steven grew stronger with every passing day. Soon Steven grew tired of waiting and wanted to help on the battle front.

"Master how long must I wait?"

"When I say your ready!"

"When will that be? People are dying by the second and I am here doing nothing!"

"Its foolish to go out when your not ready."

"But I am, I am ready."

"No! You are not ready, the monsters are nothing to that you have fought during training. They are stronger, meaner, they will kill you upon sight."

"You say that master but how do you know for sure?"

"I seen it many of times. I been out there once and I never want to return."

"Master, I..."

"Fine, you want to throw your life away go for it. When you see Steven, the creator, tell him Cameron wishes him good luck."

"Yes Master."

Later that night Steven left. With the directions he got from Cameron he was off to the battle field. He traveled threw the forest for three days fighting small monsters and gaining levels. He knew what and what not to fight, and with the sword, Tilic, that Cameron gave him he was always victor.

One night as he set up camp and cooked the last of his food supplies he heard distance noises. He grabbed his sword and ran to the cause of the noises. There in an open field was a battle going on. About five thousand, give or take, were lined up and looking death in the eyes. A cross form them about fifty feet were their enemies. Basically every monster known on this game. Steven ran to join the warriors. As he grew near four horse men rode sword ready and ready to take off his head.

"You there, who are you?"

"Steven."

"Impossible, Steven is up front ready to lead the attack."

"Not Steven the creator, Steven the player, dose it matter, you can use all the help you can get."

"Fine, you line up and wait for further orders."

"Yes Sir."

Steven lined up next to a barbarian and a Assassin. He drew his sword and gripped it. His knees were giving away as he waited for the attack.

Come on Steven this is what you been waiting for

Soon Steven rode up to the front lines, drawing his sword and turning to face the enemies, he turned once more to the players for one last speech.

"Players, the time has come for us to separate the men from the boys or the girls from the woman. The time that you take up arms and defend this world. We will not lose it, we will not be thrown around like rag dolls. Our four fathers founded this place and even though they were weak at first the grew stronger, I believe that we can do the same as they did and draw these monsters out off this land. The time has come for us to kill! Do not count your prayers, not the letters you write home, but the number of monsters you kill. Death, death to the monster scums!"

With a roar from the players we attacked. Holding one to the sword with both hands, screaming at the top of my lungs. Soon after the monsters did the same, letting out a loud roar the were off after us. We approached, a wave up monsters and players flew threw the air and we made connection. Steven ran over the bodies of the dead swinging his sword at every monster in his sight. The cries of players and monsters drowned out the clash of swords hitting the monsters bones.

After hours upon hours of killing the battle field seemed to calm down, horns were sounded in the distance and the monsters ran to that sound. Steven, the creator, gathered what was left of the players and rode back to MaimFrame. When we reached town there were about forty million troops within the town. As Steven rode to the spot where, what seemed to be his troops, he jumped off of his horse and walked into a hut. He didn't come out of that hut for what seemed to be an hour. When he finally did Steven walked up to him.

"Hey Steven, could I ask you some thing?"

"Sure, ask away."

"When can I go home?"

"I... I really don't know."

"I also have another question,"

"Is it about your friend?"

"Ya, what will happen to him?"

"Well if he didn't get kicked out of the game when he was killed then his soul is trapped in this game."

"There has to be a way to free him."

"Cameron nor I have found away, but we are still researching that."

"And what of this war, Why did it have to start?!"

"No more questions, you need you rest. The enemy will attack later tonight."

"How do you know?"

"You forget that I helped create this game."

Almost every one of the players seemed to have cuts for body parts missing. What was suppose to be a nice game turned out to be a living nightmare. Players cried themselfs to sleep while others cleaned there weapons. By looking at this mess you could tell who the Noobs were and who the long time players were. Off in one of the corners of the camp a small boy set up camp. Steven saw him and made his way over.

"Hey."

The boy looked up at Steven as he made his way over to his camp. Steven noticed that he was looking threw his equipment.

"Taking a last look threw you equipment?"

"Well, one could say that but.."

"But what, don't you have every thing you need?"

"That's the thing, during the last battle I thought I had enough to get me threw it and them some...but I ran out of potions midway threw, I hide after that."

"...I see. Well during the next battle I fight beside you."

"That would be great ummm.

"Steven."

"Willos the name.

Willo and Steven stayed up that night talking about there homes and family, there friends and stories about there time in Dream World. The night seemed to just fly by. Finally Steven looked up at the last bit of stars in the sky. Willo seeing Steven do this did the same.

"You see that Willo?"

"See what?"

"The stars, they are great warriors that look down upon us."

"Warriors?"

"Cameron told me a story when I was training with him about how the warrior fought for peace threw out the land."

"Could you please tell me?"

"Sure...Lets see how did it go. OK.

About fifteen years back when this server just started, a great war broke out threw out the lands and players just like us were called to arms. These people were just like us, not very experienced. Steven lead an army to the north of the lands and Cameron lead and his army to the south. This war lasted for many years and the warriors became the strongest in the whole game. They finally came up to the castle were this wizard of some sort

lived. These warriors embarked into fierce combat. The castle was guarded well. Most of the warriors died by archers lined up on the castle wall. The others approached the castle gates and broke threw. On the other side the enemy was waiting and leaped to attack the first thing that they saw. This battle lasted for many days when finally the warriors made it into the castle and fought there way up to the wizard. Before the warriors could finish them off the wizard casted a spell that killed both him and the warriors. Dream World had no stars before this and after that war stars soon appeared in the sky."

Willo looked up into the skies, his eyes were that of a child that got what he always wanted. Stevens mind wandered back to when Scott and him started this game and asked him self that one question. Did Scott become one of those stars?

"Hey, Steven. Do you think we could become part of the sky?"

"Perhaps one day..."

Not long after horns were sounded from the guards. Steven, the creator, came busting out of his tent with his sword tightly in his hands.

"People get ready for a hell of a battle!"

Loud bangs came from the front gate as every warrior stood ready. Bang...Bang louder and louder the noise got. Steven stood next to Willo as they got ready for the attack. Archers shot at what they could make out. Many of them fell with arrows in there eyes or other parts of the body. Steven could feel his heart beating fast as the noise finally stopped. Many people were confused, the archers stopped the attack and the noise was no more. The creator did not let down his guard for a second. Finally the noise came again but this time they broke threw. Monsters of many size rushed threw not giving the people a chance to attack. Steven and Willo fought trying to stay right next to each other and the creator barked orders when he wasn't slicing down what ever got in his way.

Willo was a great fighter, his sword of Calice was great at hitting the target and tearing threw them no problem. He was killing one after another. Monsters kept coming forcing them to retreat back into the keep. Steven and Willo did what they could to fall back but were suddenly stuck fighting while others ran for there lives. The creator was the last off the field, he took one look back to see if he left any one when he saw Steven and Willo.

"Fools, fun!"

"Willo, Run I'll hold them!"

"Never! You run I'll hold them!"

"Both of you hurry before the gates close!"

"You heard him Steven!"

Willo shoved Steven into the castle right before the gates closed, All Steven could do was watch as his new friend was fighting for his life. Willo was winging his sword, hitting monsters after monsters. Soon the monsters started slashing him. "Ahhhh!" This was all Steven could hear. Willo did not give up after that, no, he kept fighting while the monsters slashed him more. Soon Willo was on his knees and leaning on his sword.

"Damn, huff, huff I can't go out like this."

Willo took one look back at Steven that just sat there watching Willo fight and couldn't do a thing.

"Steven! You make it back to your family! AHHHHHH!"

Willo stood up and charged at the group of monsters. He kill the first few but soon took hits. This still didn't stop him. Once more he ran swinging his sword like a mad man, and he took the hits again. Soon blood was all you could see of him. Willo took one look back and smiled. After that the monsters were on top of him and tearing him apart. Steven jumped up and grabbed the gate.

"Willo!"

The monsters looked back and ran for the gates. Steven, the creator ran and grabbed Steven telling him to follow him now before it was too late.

"I can't leave him!"

"He's dead there is nothing you can do about it."

"I have to save him!"

"Please forgive me for this."

"Huh?"

Steven hit Steven over the head with the butt of his sword knocking him out. Steven grabbed him and ran trying to find a way out, but knew that this was only the beginning and that the man that he held would soon become an important part of Dream World History.

The monsters soon held more the 40 percentof Dream World and the Humans were soon losing more and more land. Both the creators knew that this would be one hell of a war, and that they would need a miracle.


End file.
